Young Love
by falafel90
Summary: James announces his new found love for Lily to a skeptical Sirius. One-shot. Goes with Seeking Lily, but can stand alone.


A/N: Hey! This is the scene that Sirius and James discuss briefly in _Seeking Lily_, Chapter 6. It's short, but hopefully sweet and funny. It works without having read _Seeking Lily_, so don't worry if you haven't! Anyway, read and review!

* * *

"Sirius, mate," I said, breathing rather rapidly, "I think…I think…I…"

Sirius looked at me as though I had three eyes and five limbs. We were sitting in the common room in our favorite armchairs. "Spit it out!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm in love!" My hands were sweaty and my heart pounded and my lungs were ready to explode. I wiped my palms on my trousers and gulped down air.

"With me?" Sirius had his hand on his chest as if to say, 'Moi? Little old Sirius?'

"No!" I rolled my eyes in exasperation, and threw my head in the direction of Lily Evans. I looked at her yet again, and my entire body nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Evans?!" Sirius quite literally attempted to remove wax from his ears, using the end of his wand; it was a revolting site, and some first years seemed to shutter.

"You knew I liked her! Why are you so shocked?"

"I thought you were kidding! She's…she's…she's…" Sirius appeared to be at a loss for words; his mouth hung open silently as he processed the information. "And you! Love? At this age? Are you trying to put one over on me?"

"Twelve is a perfectly respectable age to fall in love!" I probably did sound a bit ridiculous, in all honesty. But I spoke nothing but the truth; I _was_ in love.

"We're in our _second year_!" Sirius's arms flailed about as he made this announcement, but I wasn't really paying attention to him; it was Lily who I was focused on, Lily who consumed my thoughts at the moment. She stood a few feet behind the shocked and confused Sirius who was undoubtedly haranguing me on my wasted youth ("You're young! Shop _around_, a bit! Twelve is the time to mingle! Date and dump, that's what my motto is!")

I interrupted his little speech. "Maybe I'll go talk to her."

Sirius stared at me again. "You mean you haven't even talked to her? And you're professing you're love?"

"Of course I've talked to her!" Of course I have! I told her the homework for Transfiguration just this morning!

"Telling her the homework for Transfiguration doesn't count, James!" Damn. He knew me too well.

"And we talked to her on the train last year!" I sighed. I wasn't making a very good case.

"You mean when we sat with her and Snivellus, when we mocked their desire to be in Slytherin? Wow, what a meaningful and life-altering conversation! I'm surprised she hasn't already professed _her_ love for you. 'Oh, James, take me! I'm yours!'" Sirius made snogging noises, and I flushed about as red as Lily's hair.

"Shut it," I muttered.

"You _can't_ be in love with her. It's impossible. You don't _know_ her." Maybe Sirius had a point. I wasn't in love. Yet.

"Maybe I was a _bit_ hasty," I admitted. But when Sirius gave me a look of defeat, I rushed to add, "But she's the one. She's it. I can tell. I can feel it." I looked at Sirius only to see him silently chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You say that now. But come next week it'll be Mary Macdonald that you're after." What was Sirius implying?

"Do you think I'm joking?" I asked.

"No. I think you're a hopeless romantic who _assumes_ that the first girl he has a naughty dream about will be the one he ends up with for the rest of his life." Yet again I flushed.

"We'll see. We'll see."

"Yes, we will."

"I really do like her, Sirius, and it feels different than just a crush," I said, hoping that he'd understand.

"I'm not saying that it doesn't. But you're being a bit rash with your proclamations here." Sirius looked at me pointedly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ahh, yes, well…" James said, sighing. "But I'm telling you, I'm going to marry that girl."

"Sure, Prongs, sure," Sirius said, defeated. "But when you don't marry her, I am going to be telling this little story at your wedding to Mary Macdonald to prove that _I was right._"


End file.
